The Master Chief Chronicles
by Batfreak2008
Summary: This is a series of missions centering around Chief and maybe some missions with Blue Team later. They will be set between Halo 4 and Halo 5. Get ready for action! AU and on temporary HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I have always wondered what Chief was doing during the months between Halo 4 and 5. So I am going to write what I think he was doing. This will not all be one connected plot, but rather a series of separate missions with separate goals and objectives. This is probably and alternate universe because there might be books and comics on this that I haven't gotten to. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lasky opened the door do the pelican hanger and entered. He watched as a pelican was slowly guided in. The pelican came in contact with the ground and opened its back door. Coming out from the pelican were a unit of marines and none other than Chief himself.

It had been exactly one month since the event of New Phoenix. Everything changed that day. A new enemy had arrived and it took some sacrifices to win this first encounter. A sacrifice that most deeply affected Master Chief.

Lasky approached Chief and shook his hand. "I see you're back from the ONI debriefings. That was faster than I expected," Lasky said as he crossed his arms.

Chief acknowledged Lasky's presence, but didn't respond to him.

"We will get you a team later if that is ok," Lasky said as he turned to start walking. Chief nodded and followed Lasky. "But in the mean time we have missions you could run."

Chief didn't have any reaction to this. He just continued to walk. "I understand if you don't want to run the mission. I know this isn't the best time."

Chief turned to him and spoke, "Give me the mission."

Lasky was actually not surprised. He knew Chief well enough to know that he would accept the mission, but he wanted to give him the option. "Right this way Chief," Lasky said while leading them to an elavator which lead to the command deck. The elavator door closed and went straight up to the top floor almost instantly.

Lasky approached the main console and interred a chip which brought up a map of the surface of a planet. Lasky turned to Chief and began the mission debriefing, "We have received word that the Covenant terrorist Gek 'Lhar on the surface of Palamok," Lasky clicked a button which brought up a close up image on one of the forerunner structures, "Intelligence says he is somewhere inside this building. You mission, insert behind enemy lines and kill the target. You will be going in alone for a more stealthy approach."

"That isn't my specialty."

"As long as you get the job done. Infinity will keep a safe distance from the planet. We don't want them to know we're here. You will be flying most the trip in a pelican. You should be able to get in undetected. You'll be given a Warthog for the ground trip," Lasky handed Cheif a file, "Here is all you need to know about this terrorist. Get in and get out fast."

"Will do." Chief exited the bridge and back to the pelican bay. He grabbed and loaded an assault rifle. He put the gun on his back and then proceeded to pick up and inspect a magnum. Lastly Chief picked up a rocket launcher and put it in the pelican. He climbed inside the pelican and closed the back door. The pelican lifted off and launched out of the hanger.

Laky watched as the pelican flew by the window and towards the covenant planet. Palmer came up behind him, "I think I have the team to give Chief."

Lasky turned around and answered, "Show them to me."

* * *

First chapter in the books. The next chapter will definitely be longer as it will deal with most of the mission. I hope you all enjoyed, and if not then don't read the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladyreclaimer-Blue team will certainly be in the next mission. If you didn't know from my tease in the last chapter. I kind of wish they were a bigger feature in Halo 5, but I still love the game. Anyways I am glad you are excited.

This chapter will be a little bit longer and more fun than the last. I don't have much to say so let's dive into the story.

* * *

The pelican came down about two or three miles from the target. The pelican hovered near to the ground and dropped the warthog. Master Chief opened the door from the back and hopped out of the pelican. He watched as the pelican elevated and left the zone. Once it was out of site Chief climbed into the warthog and punched the gas towards the forerunner structure.

Cheif slammed the brakes and slid the warthog to a stop on a hill overlooking the structure. He scanned the area and noticed it was mostly guarded by grunts and jackals, but very few elites.

Chief hopped of the cliff and smashed into a group a grunts. Dust and grunts flew up and covered the area. Once the dust settled Chief slowly looked up at the enemies charging at him. As they began to fire Cheif rolled behind a nearby rock and pulled the assault rifle off his back. He ran out from behind the rock and gunned down several grunts on his way to the rock on the other side. Cheif got to the other rock and hid for a few seconds before a jackal jumped from overhead. Chief grabbed him out of the air and slammed him into the ground. He whipped out his magnum and put a bullet into the jackal's head. Chief looked overhead to see a phantom coming in overhead.

Chief turned the corner and started running towards the phantom. He shot several grunts and jackal's before coming to several elites blocking the hilltop near the phantom. Chief threw a grenade and charged threw the middle of the elites. The grenade exploded killing the elites and sending Chief flying towards the phantom. He grabbed the ledge and used his other hand to throw the grunt off the turret and down below. He climbed up and was immediately confronted by an elite armed with a sword. He grabbed the sword with one hand and used the othe to shove the elite off the phantom. He grabbed the sword and threw it into the pilot, cutting through him and into the controls of the phantom. The phantom started spinning toward the upper part of the forerunner structure. Chief waited and then jumped right before it crashed into the structure. Chief came down as the phantom crashed into an explosion overhead.

Chief slammed down by the door to the structure, sending several covenant flying. He pulled the assault rifle off his back and gunned down several elites charging at him. Chief stood up from his kneeling position and saw no other covenant in the area.

Chief turned toward the door and opened it. He turned on his light and held his assault rifle in a ready position. He checked the every dark corner and saw no one there. He had to step over the dead bodies of a few marines and scientists, but no living life forms. He stood up and radioed in Infinity. "Infinity, there is signs of the target of being here."

Chief waited for a few moments and only received static. He suddenly heard a loud boom and the entire ground shook. He looked behind him as the back of the structure collapsed. He looked above and noticed a covenant cruiser directly above his position. He put his rifle and started running the opposite direction, destruction behind him from the laser. He called radioed in to the pelican and told them to meet and the designated pick up zone.

Chief ran outside the collapsing structure and to his warthog. He climbed inside and punched the gas. The warthog sped down the path, being gained on from the cruiser. Cheif hit the brake and drifted around a corner, sending dirt flying. He punched the gas as he saw his pelican up ahead. The back was open and it was coming towards the cliff. Chief knew he didn't have time to wait for he to arrive to the cliff. He punched the gas and kept his direction towards the pelican. He climbed out of his seat about a hundred feet from the cliff. The warthog hit the bump causing him and the warthog into the air. He waited till the right moment before jumping off the warthog and grabbing the ledge of the door. He watched as the warthog fell below. The pelican hit the full boost away from the cruiser and into space.

Back at Infinity they were still trying to get in contact with Chief. Lasky was standing by the window when he heard one of the men call out, "Captain, there is a slip space rupture near us."

Lasky turned around, "How near?"

The man slowly pointed out the window where a covenant super cruiser, two corvettes, and hundreds of covenant fighter class planes came out of slip space.

Lasky turned to them again, "Sound the battle alarm and scramble all fighters! Once they are gone put this place on lockdown. I want everyone at their station!" Lasky watched as the cruiser cam towards them. It was time for a fight.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. At first I was thinking I might have made Chief to badass, but I soon realized that it isn't possible to do that.


End file.
